


heart out

by godfreys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, some badly described violence but its a murphamy fic wht do u expect, theres a Tiny bit of smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreys/pseuds/godfreys
Summary: soulmate au where bellamy is stupid and murphy is a disaster gay





	heart out

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an old murphamy fic i read once :^)

murphy and bellamy had been through hell together.

they all had, really. but even despite that, they put eachother through hell too.

who knew putting a bunch of delinquent kids on their own planet was a bad idea, huh?

truthfully, murphy isn't even really sure why the fight starts. bellamy just marches up to him, punches him in the face hard enough for murphy to topple backwards.

"What the fuck?" murphy shouts, and then bellamys already punching him again.

there's a crowd gathered around them already, most cheering bellamy on.

murphy feels like its hanging night all over again, and suddenly feels nauseous.

he's on the ground now, but the blows don't stop.

"Bell, stop." murphy embarrassingly says, and now he feels like its one of the nights on the ark with his mother.

begging for someone to stop hurting him, he said he'd never do that again.

"You don't get to call me that!" another blow to the face, he can hear his nose crack.

its here that murphy finally does something, he lands a blow to bellamys face.

he pushes bellamy off of him immediately after, and stands on unsteady feet.

bellamy is about to bolt at him when clarke shows up.

she gets inbetween them, directly infront of murphy.

like he fucking needed protecting.

"Bellamy," she attempts, and of course bellamy looks at her.

because clarke was the fucking sun, and if clarke was the sun murphy was nothing.

murphy was absolutely fuck all.

"What are you doing?" she demands.

"He's gonna kill me." murphy audibly scoffs, and bellamys eyes flicker to him for a moment.

clarke just looks at him confused, and bellamy rolls his sleeves up and thrusts his wrists towards clarke.

one read 'Jonathan Murphy,' the other read 'Clarke Griffin,'.

clarke was visibly upset now.

"Bellamy," she starts, her tone softens. her expression is a mix of melancholy and pity.

"I'm not your soulmate." the crowd is silent around them, and bellamy feels his world crashing at those words.

"What?" clarke sighs quietly and rolls up her own jacket sleeves, showing her wrists.

only one of her wrists were marked, with the word 'Lexa'.

"I'm sorry, Bell." she says sympathetically.

then bellamys staring wide eyed at murphy, and murphy just scoffs again.

it's funny, because everyone in murphys life that are supposed to love him just hurt him.

"I'm so sorry." bellamys approaching him, and murphy resists the impossible urge to back away.

no, he wasn't going to do that.

he already looked weak as hell.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you, actually." then hes storming off to his tent.

he swallows down his sadness, but the anger feels like its eating him alive.

he could feel sad all he wants when he's away from everyone.

he spends minimal time on his injuries. all he does is put his broken nose back into place.

his nose has been broken so many times he's surprised it's even working at this point.

hes gathering his things when bellamy comes to find him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the fuck out of here." murphy spits out.

"Murphy, you can't be serious."

"Never been more serious."

"Where would you even go?!"

"I don't even fucking care as long as you're not there." murphys stands, and glares.

"Murphy." bellamys quieted down now, voice hurt and sad. hes staring at murphys face now, taking in exactly what he did.

"I'm so sorry." bellamy looks like he's on the verge of crying.

"I didn't," bellamy pauses. "I was so stupid."

murphy chuckles humorlessly.

"Thanks for the heartfelt apology, Blake. Now get out."

"You can't leave." bellamy decides, and murphy just stares at him.

"You can't stop me."

"You won't make it out there."

"I've been out on my own before."

bellamy knows its true, and he also knows it was his fault. it'll be his fault this time, too.

its silent for a few moments, and murphy eventually sighs.

"Can you just-" murphy begins exasperated.

"Let me see." bellamy holds out a hand, and murphy just blinks at him.

"See what?"

"Your wrists."

"You can see them when I punch you in the fucking face." murphy barks, and throws his last things into his bag.

when bellamy is completely silent, murphy glancing over at him and watches him step closer.

"Please."

bellamy gently takes murphys hands in his own, and murphy just shakes him off.

"Get out."

"No."

they both stare at eachother stubbornly.

bellamy tries again, but this time hes prepared for murphy to try and pull away. he keeps his hold on him strong.

"Please." bellamy whispers.

he doesn't try and push murphys sleeves up, simply just hold murphys hands in his own.

"Fine." murphy whispers back, and averts his eyes to the floor.

"Thank you." bellamy runs his thumb over murphys knuckles, probably an attempt to calm murphy. it works, if only a little.

then he's flipping murphys hands over. his hold remains on one, like hes scared murphy will back out at any moment.

his free hand pushes both of murphys sleeves up just enough to see murphys wrists.

one read 'Bellamy Blake," the other, "Jonathan Murphy,".

bellamy runs his fingers over the second text, brows furrowed.

murphy is watching him, and this is all too intimate. but he doesn't exactly want to pull apart.

must be some stupid soulmate shit.

bellamy makes it a point to turn murphys hand back around and intertwine their fingers.

on each others wrists read their names, and bellamy finally looks up at murphy.

murphys breath catches.

bellamys free hand comes to the side of murphys face, fingers trailing across murphys cheekbone.

how was it that all of murphys anger spilled out of him just from this stupid, soft prick?

"Stay with me."

murphy forgets how to speak, and when he responds his voice cracks.

"Okay."

bellamy pulls murphy in for a hug, and murphy lets him.

murphys eyes sting, and he tries his best to keep them contained, but its all too much.

hes crying silently into bellamys chest, and he feels so, so embarrassed and overwhelmed.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." bellamys stroking his hair gently with one hand, and its hard to believe this is the same man from earlier.

"Sorry," murphys trying his best to wiggle from bellamys grip, pushing at his chest.

"No, don't. It's okay." bellamy isn't letting him slip away.

murphy eventually gives in, letting bellamy comfort him.

he can't deny it feels nice.

-

they're out hunting when the acid fog settles in.

when murphy asked why they were hunting alone, when they could easily bring a group and catch 2x more (on a good day) bellamy simply said "Because I like spending time with you.".

"Fuck," bellamy shouts, keeping murphy close to him as they run with a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

to murphy, it seems they're just running aimlessly, away from the fog. but eventhally, bellamy haults and lets go of murphy to open a hatch.

he holds it open for murphy as he hops down, bellamy following immediately after.

bellamy closes the hatch tightly, joining murphy in the small space.

murphy lets out a breath, and just takes a minute to calm himself down.

"How do you even know about this place?" murphy asks, still out of breath.

bellamy sits down on a small, dusty mattress in the corner.

"Finn found it." he watches murphy take in the small room, and inspect some small objects he'd never seen.

he picks up a small wood carving, recognizing it as finns handiwork. he holds it up to bellamy and raises an eyebrow.

bellamy smiles at him and nods.

the next thing that catches his eye were the childrens drawings hung on the wall.

a small girl, her two parents and even a dog was drawn. murphy had always wanted a dog.

he'd seen them in a range of different earth movies, and he's disappointed he'd never gotten to sink his fingers into their soft looking fur.

he wonders where the family ended up.

he joins bellamy on the mattress, pulling his knees to his chest and resting on the wall.

"This is gonna be so fucking boring." murphy thinks out loud.

bellamy is still staring, and he just smiles at murphy.

"And you're being weird." murphy closes his eyes.

since their fight, and realizing they were soulmates, bellamy had been treating him different.

murphy had seen how much more caring he was with clarke, and octavia, but he had never experienced it first hand. it'd never been directed towards him.

he didn't think it ever would be.

but here they were now; murphy has never felt so cared for. even clarke had began to trust him more, if only a little.

"It won't be so bad." bellamys eyes are still on murphy, and murphy doesn't think hes gonna stop anytime soon.

"If you stare any harder I think you'll burn a hole in my head." murphy turns his head to meet his eyes.

bellamy raises an eyebrow, stupid smile still on his face.

"You're unbelievably stupid." murphy shakes his head and looks away.

"Maybe." bellamy places a hand on murphys knee.

its a friendly enough gesture, but bellamys eyes suggest otherwise.

bellamys hand inches towards his thigh just a tiny bit, fingers curling in on murphys inner thigh.

hes waiting for permission. when murphy doesn't protest or push his hand away, he lets his hand wander higher.

murphy even spreads his legs a little further apart for him.

murphy turns his head towards bellamy, and kisses him.

it takes bellamy a little by surprise, but he catches up quickly.

this is the first time they've kissed.

murphy opens up and trusts bellamy a little more each day, so for murphy to kiss him first was unexpected.

but that was murphy, wasn't it? bellamy should expect the unexpected.

bellamys finger brush over murphys dick, barely there, but he couldn't help himself.

"You know," murphy pulls back just enough to speak.

"If you wanted to fuck me, you could've just asked."

bellamy roughly attaches their lips again.

he rubs murphys dick through his jeans, and murphy whines into his mouth.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" bellamy pulls away to ask. the angle is uncomfortable, so bellamy pulls murphy into his lap.

they lose their jackets, throwing them both to the side.

"Fuck yes." bellamy rocks his hips up against murphy, and murphy moans.

"So pretty." bellamy kisses at murphys jaw.

the compliment makes murphy scoff, but bellamy rocks his hips up again to keep him from commenting on it.

"You are." bellamy says, kissing murphy again.

"I'm really not."

"I think you are." bellamy kisses murphys cheek.

he closes his eyes as bellamy plants kisses all across his face.

"I'm not Clarke."

bellamy freezes.

murphy opens his eyes, and after searching bellamys face he knows hes fucked up.

"Sorry," murphy sighs, and buries his head into bellamys shoulder.

murphy is afraid. hes afraid bellamy is going to realize that clarke is the better option here.

that murphy is just too far gone, too fucked up, too ugly to love.

there's tears of embarrassment pricking at his eyes, from showing too much emotion when he could be getting fucked right now.

"I didn't mean to ruin it." murphy whispers against bellamys skin.

"You didn't ruin anything, love."

bellamys hand is stroking his hair, and murphy feels unbelievably safe right now.

bellamy pulls murphy out of hiding, hands cradling his face.

"I know you're not Clarke, but I don't want Clarke."

bellamy kisses him. gentle, reassuring. soft.

"I just want you, okay?" bellamy pulls back to look at him.

"Okay." murphys voice is shaky.

bellamy kisses him again.


End file.
